Speak Now
by Megan-Cullen123
Summary: Bella resigns from the Marines to be with her soul mate but can she make Alice see she is the one before Alice says "I do"? Slight Alice/Rosalie but mostly Alice/Bella. Slight Jasper/Edward. FEMSLASH WARNING


**AN:So this is my new story. I heard the song and it just came to me. I had to write and post it. Reviews are very welcome and so are flames. If you have any request send me a pm or just review.**

* * *

I parked my Ducati in the front parking lot of the church where everything was going down. I took off my helmet and shook out my long brown hair. I smoothed my black dress pants out over my boots from the Marine Corp. My white button down shirt had the sleeves rolled up and I made sure I looked alright.

_I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
but you are not the kind of __**girl**__  
who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I walked in on the right side and spotted Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I clasped him on the back and grinned when he turned around. I held out my hand for his to shake.

"How are you doing Jasper?" I nodded to the others as they walked off with a smile. He smiled but his eyes showed worry.

"I'm alright Bella but what are you doing here?" Ah so he thought I was coming to crash the wedding.

"I'm here to make her mine. She belongs with me Jasper. I gave up the Marines for her, now nothing stands in our way." I said with determination in my voice. He smiled his big dimple grin and nodded."Finally, it's about time you got your head out of your ass."

I gave him a hug knowing that he just gave me his blessing.

"WHERE IS MY FLOWER JESSICA?" I heard the demon bride scream at her bridesmaid. I snickered when I saw her pastel covered family all rush back to help her.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
and she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
somewhere back inside a room  
wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I just smirked when I saw a frazzled Jessica run out of the room. Ugh pink dresses for bridesmaids, my girl would have never wanted this. She wouldn't want this big ceremony, not the girl I know, not the girl who holds my heart.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
and the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
and I am hiding in the curtains  
it seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

I ducked out of the building for a quick cigarette when I heard the song start. I could imagine Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing next to her. Emmett holding the rings they choose for each other, Edward with his wild sex hair and his small smirk, and Jasper holding Edwards hand.

Jasper is probably remembering the ceremony they had last year with his classic Texas grin. I took one last drag, popped a tic-tac in my mouth and walked in. I stood behind the curtains because last thing I needed was to be seen by the demon bride.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

Alice looked beautiful in her black and white vest combination. I could tell she was a good 2 inches taller with the combat boots she was wearing. The ones I bought her for her 25th birthday. It made me grin to see her wearing them. It doesn't surprise me they still fit. I shifted from foot to foot waiting for those words to ring out. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher's voice rang out in the quiet church.

I saw Jasper glance towards me. I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the curtain. I clenched my hands to keep them from shaking. I glanced around the room and saw all the horrified looks. I heard Alice gasp as I started walking towards her, my steps echoed through the hall. I stood in front of her. Locking eyes with her beautiful baby blues, I grabbed her hand.

"Alice, baby please. Come with me. We belong together. We were made for each other. You're my other half, my soul mate and I refuse to let you marry Rosalie when I know your heart belongs to me." I stood in front of her, blocked her view from the demon bride. I saw her eyes search mine before she finally smiled.

She pushed me to the side, looked at her parents then locked eyes with Rosalie. She looked pissed. I could feel my heart start to break as Alice started speaking.

"Rosalie, I do love you. You're an incredible friend and for a while I thought we were meant to be but now I know that is not the truth. The real truth is that we are too different, we fight entirely too much, and have hardly anything in common. Please believe me when I say I tried to love you with everything I have but I cannot marry someone when my heart belongs to someone else. I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you."

My heart soared when her words registered in my mind. She took off her gold wedding band and gave it back to Rosalie. She smiled sadly then looked at me. She took my class ring out of her pocket and slid it on her engagement finger. I smiled so wide that I probably could have split my mouth in 2. I grabbed her hand as we jogged out of the church and into the parking lot. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and her parents came thundering out.

I hopped on my bike, threw on my helmet and handed my extra to her. I started the bike as I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I tore out of the parking lot and took off toward her parent's house, knowing they would want to talk to me and her. I smiled as I thought of how much things have changed.

Im glad I spoke up.

* * *

**AN2:Yeah I know cheesy ending but im a hopeless romantic so what can you expect? Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
